In recent years, as a means to deal with an increase in a traffic of a radio communication, there have been a dual terminal capable of using a plurality of communication schemes such as PHS and 3G. Such a dual terminal is advantageous as being capable of, when, for example, the dual terminal cannot connect to a base station corresponding to one of the communication schemes, connecting to a base station corresponding to the other communication scheme (for example, PLT 1).